The Blond Shinobi's Song Book
by Hades'Queen
Summary: First Naruto fanfic ever. Mostly drabbles about Naruto and his life. Mostly an Naru/Iru story with mentions of past Naru/Gaa. Rated mostly for safety. Thought I should also mention, contains yaoi.


**Disclaimer: **I do not own the world of Naruto or its Characters. Nor the the songs featured here. The songs title and their owners are at top of passages.

**A/n: **This story contains yaoi, though its light. Don't like yaoi, then don't read. Also this is my first attempt at a Naruto fic, so be gentle. WAFF, because I think I just had to get this couple out of my system... hopefully it works.

**Rules:**

1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like

2. Put iTunes or equivalent media player on random.

3. For each song that plays, write something related to the theme you picked inspired by the song. You have only the time frame of the song: no planning beforehand: you start when it starts, and no lingering afterward; once the song is over, you stop writing. (No fair skipping songs either; you have to take what comes by chance!)

4. Do 5 of these (at least), then post.

**Summary: **A couple drabbles for Iru/Naru with brief mentions of Naru/Gaara.

**The Blonde Shinobi's Song Book**

_**Mala Gente- Juanes**_

Naruto looked down at the redhead beneath him with more love than could possibly exist in the world. The leaf shinobi bent his head down as he moved within, above, and around the redhead he held so dearly. He wanted to erase every scar, whether internal or external the redhead had ever received. Bending his head down, he plastered reverent kisses on the silky skin as if to erase the cruelty of the world.

_**Como Le Digo- Pimpinela**_

Naruto sat and looked at the redhead and cast his azure gaze away. "Do you... no longer love me? Is it because I'm normal?" Gaara asked, the soft voice he spoke in... no longer held its typical monotone. To Naruto's ears, it almost sounded like a gasp of unbearable pain and he knew he was the cause of it and he hated himself for it.

Looking up, he stared at Gaara with a fire in his eyes the Kazekage knew too well. "Of course not! I will never stop loving you!" Naruto yelled out, his fist tightening. "The fact you no longer have Shukaku inside you doesn't change that what you lived through, doesn't erase the pain you grew up with, pain I know too well 'cause I experienced it too! I will always love you! But I have to return to Konoha. You know I have a destiny-"

"I know," Gaara said with a sigh of resignation and looking away, a tear sliding down his pale cheek. "Thats why I love you."

_**Perfect- Simple Plan**_

Naruto sat on a tree limb and looked down at the man he'd always loved... his first love... even though he had only come to realize its full extent when he returned from training with Jiraiya for over two years. It was the face that he dreamt of every night he went to sleep, watching him with a smile that showed all his fatherly affection towards the blonde.

_Fatherly affection_... Naruto thought with despair as he looked towards the night moon through the trees.

That was all it would ever be.

Was he sick to want more? Was it wrong to fall in love with the man, if that love should have only been the type one had for a sensei, father or brother? Naruto grit his teeth and ducked his head. He knew everyone thought it would be wrong... degenerate even. But he couldn't help it. His love and respect for Iruka had morphed so often before... that it seemed only natural to want him for a lover as well.

But Iruka would never understand that even if in the past he had been the only one to even try to understand.

_**Love Song- Sara Barielles**_

Iruka turned on his side and curled into the fetal position as he silently cried himself to sleep, as he had done so many times in his life, that he no longer could keep track of it.

Things didn't seem to change in his life... his love life was no exception. In fact, his love life seemed an even greater disaster than any other area of his life. It was always the same story... sweet words, promises to be broken, lies ... he knew it, and yet fell for them every time. And in the end, it was always the same. Him, broken and crying, alone in bed with nothing but emptiness, surrounding and engulfing him.

_**If I Fell- The Beatles**_

Iruka looked to his left and smiled kindly at Naruto, who over the years had become such a man.

He smiled even more fondly as the blonde stood and placed his hand behind his head and scratched it as he grinned. Iruka was stunned to see that it no longer hat the same effect. While once it was adorable due to his baby fat, now his hard and chiseled features were far too handsome. Its effect was stronger, and could stun anyone to watching that smile like an idiot.

A brief thought crossed Irukas mind as he recalled the previous night.

_Naruto, would you be the same as all the others?_ He wondered briefly before answering himself.

_No, you'd never break the heart of those you love._

_**Tangled Up In You- Staind**_

Naruto and Iruka walked side by side through the streets of Konoha, both lost in their own thoughts. Iruka had been the first to ever see him, ever care for him. As a child, Iruka had been his shelter from rain and all the pain... he had been a light that led him out from solitary darkness.

If it had not been for Iruka, he would have remained in that darkness... just like Gaara. He might have become what Gaara had been and wanting for nothing more then pain and destruction of everything else that existed. But because Iruka... the will of fire that the old man spoke so much of had been lit inside him. Because of Iruka, he wanted to form bonds with all those around him and protect them. Because of Iruka, he had been able to save Gaara not once, but twice.

Turning slightly to the man walking next to him, Naruto knew that as long as he lived, he would be in love with Iruka and he didn't care if his love remained unrequited. Iruka was so enmeshed inside him that he didn't want to lose him... couldn't.

He'd been there all along... and he would always be there. Naruto knew this because if that ever changed, he'd be lost. Lost as he had once been before Iruka came into his life all those years ago.

"Thank you, Iruka-sensei."

_**Anything- Jaheim**_

"Nani?" Iruka asked, being shaken from his thoughts as he turned his warm brown eyes to give Naruto a confused look. He blushed when he noted the blue eyes staring at him with a quiet intensity he'd never seen before, and felt looked right through him.

"Thank you," Naruto repeated as he turned to look down at the ground, but his eyes turned inward, not really seeing the world around him. "For everything you've ever done for me. For showing me kindness... when no one else did. If it weren't for you... I probably would have become a real monster."

Iruka stopped and watched the back of the blonde who was now so near to being as tall as the chunin was. He was stunned by the blondes words and wondered what had spurred this one. He felt his heart pounding in his ribs, frantically.

"There is nothing to thank me for-"

"But don't you see Iruka-sensei!" Naruto said passionately as he turned around and looked at Iruka. "I owe you EVERYTHING! If there were anything I could do to repay you-"

_**Amor Primero- Toby Love**_

"That's all right, Naruto," Iruka said with a smile, cutting Naruto off.

Naruto looked away once more wondering what he was thinking. His mind reeled as he tried to breathe. Iruka was his first real love... despite Gaara. Yes he loved Gaara deeply and he recognized that before he recognized how he loved Iruka and to what extent. The thought of losing Gaara almost made him completely lose it. He felt as though Gaara had abandoned him and left him behind and when Gaara was back, he just couldn't contain his happiness. He wanted Gaara all to himself and wanted to make love to him.

They had, but... they could never work out. Gaara was Kazekage and Naruto had his dreams of becoming Hokage. Their relationship would have ended, and Naruto couldn't give up his dream and Gaara would have never allowed him to, even if it hurt them both so deeply to part.

But his love for Iruka had always been there beneath the surface and would always be there. If he lost Iruka... that was it for him.

_**I'm Not Okay (I Promise)- My Chemical Romance**_

"Naruto... are you okay?" Iruka asked with a frown of worry, noting that the boy, who was usually all sunshine, seemed to have dimmed. Deep blue eyes which always sparkled with so much love and energy, seemed to have become dull, as though a switch had been shut off.

"I'm fine," Naruto said, smiling though it didn't reach his insides, the fake smile he plastered on his face when he was trying to convince the world that he was just dandy when everything they did, cut him deep. "We should get you home, its late," he said turning around and walking away.

_**The Kill- 30 Seconds to Mars**_

They walked in silence for some time to Iruka's apartment. Naruto had said he would walk him home... something about having wanted to protect him and nothing to happen to him on his way home. Iruka had thought that it was ridiculous considering he was a Chunin, but if it prolonged his time with Naruto, he was glad of it. However, as he cast his gaze to the side at the silent Shinobi, he was thankful for it. Naruto needed him.

"Are you sure Naruto? You don't seem all right-"

"I'm fine, just a little tired," Naruto muttered. Iruka raised a brow at this. Tired? Naruto? He didn't think he'd ever seen such a thing and he was sure that Naruto was hiding something form him but wasn't going to push him.

"Well if you are tired, maybe you should just spend the night. Like you used to."

"Thats not necessary," Naruto said politely, waving his ex-sensei off as they approached Iruka's place.

"Naruto I insist, I'd prefer you spend the night than still go home in your tired state. I'd hate for anything to happen to you-"

"I'm not a child anymore, Iruka! I can take care of myself!" Naruto said angrily, annoyed that Iruka still treated him like a child every so often. He was a man now! He didn't need to be babied. Why couldn't Iruka see he was a man now?

_**Send the Pain Below- Chevelle**_

Iruka wondered how this had happened, how it all had spiraled out of control. He'd just been opening his door when Naruto started to nearly shout at him that he wasn't a child. Iruka looked at him in surprise and told him that he knew that, and that he had grown into a fine young man.

So Naruto asked him why he still treated him like a child then. Next thing he knew he was pinned to the wall, wide-eyed as Naruto assaulted him. He gasped in surprise when he felt Naruto's lips press on his and felt his mind melt as an insistent tongue suddenly slipped through and started to pillage his mouth with a hunger Iruka hadn't ever seen before in Naruto, not even when he was eating Ramen.

Immediately he pushed Naruto away and asked him what he was doing. For a moment, Naruto was flustered and wide eyed like, horror-stricken before suddenly vanishing with no explanation and aching pain in his chest.

_**Yesterday- The Beatles**_

He just wasn't sure what had occurred. He was so confused. Why was Naruto so angry? Why had he kissed him? Why had he just vanished afterwards?

What disturbed Iruka the most was that... he liked it! God, he'd wanted more and he could think of nothing more for the following hours. When sleep finally came to him, he dreamt he was writhing beneath that magnificent blonde, moaning his name.

When had things gotten so complicated? He almost longed for the days that things were much more simple and Naruto was nothing more than a child.

_**Believe- The All-American Rejects**_

In the days that followed, Iruka could think of nothing more than that damned kiss! It was driving him insane, that he could think of nothing else! And what was worst was that he had not seen Naruto, to talk to him. He was held hostage by all the questions running through his mind and he was unsure what he would do if he didn't see the blonde soon!

However, what could he say? Tell him that the kiss, even if it meant nothing to Naruto, was inappropriate and wrong and could never happen again? How could he, when it had shaken his world to the core? When the kiss made him want to make love to the blonde, despite the fact that he was just still a child?

Naruto was only sixteen for Kami's sake!

_**El Perdedor- Aventura**_

"Yo," Iruka looked up and was startled to find a masked jonin's face right before him. However, the mans eyes were at the bottom of his face, due to the fact that he was standing upside down on a tree limb through the forrest as he walked. Well if that wasn't a shock to the thoughtful Chunin.

"Hello, Kakashi-san," Iruka said with a weak smile which turned into an eye-twitch when he noted that Kakashi was reading Icha Icha. How many times had he told Kakashi not to read that in public? He started muttering something under his breath about corrupting his students when Kakashi suddenly spoke.

"Maa, maa, I did no such thing. Besides, Naruto's hardly a child... if what I heard from Kazekage-sama's bedchamber was what I think it was," he said without looking up from his book, causing Iruka to look up in confusion, though his stomach knotted.

"Nani?"

"Surprising really... I wasn't aware the Kazekage could be loud in the least," Kakashi said with a shrug. "I think everyone in Suna must know Naruto's name now and not because he saved the Kazekage," he said with a chuckle, that curved his eyes. Iruka felt his cheeks flush as his stomach churned at thought of Naruto touching anyone. "See you," Kakashi said before disappearing leaving Iruka with his eyes twitching all the worse.

_**Outside- Staind**_

Naruto felt that he was always on the outside looking in. Had never belonged and never would. Gaara seemed to be the only person that had ever really and fully accepted him and probably would be the only one to. Sitting on his bed, he gathered his knees to his chest and hugged them, as he had often done as a child growing up.

However, he was no longer a child. He sixteen and supposed to be on his way to becoming the Hokage. For a moment, he wondered if the pain he felt inside, would ever go away. At the moment, it didn't seem that would ever happen.

Before he could contemplate this too long, his door burst open.

_**Unbreak My Heart- Toni Braxton**_

Iruka wasn't sure what had driven him to seek out Naruto. He felt a certain amount of anger and overwhelming sickness at the words that Kakashi had told him. He was stunned to only just be finding out that Naruto had...

He didn't really want to think about that and oddly enough, when he saw Naruto curled around his knees as he sat in bed, he felt his heart break all the more than it had when he heard of Sabaku no Gaara. Especially when he noted that Naruto's blue eyes, which were now staring at him in shock, were filled with unshed tears.

For his part, Naruto looked up and wondered what on earth Iruka was doing there. His cheeks would have become flaming red with embarrassment at what he done, if he wasn't filled with such anguish. As he watched Iruka's gaze soften, he almost felt hope that Iruka didn't hate him as he thought he would for that kiss.

_**Nanga Ti Feo- Camila**_

"What are you doing here, Iruka-sensei?" Naruto asked, his voice gruff when the silence was getting too thick and awkward for his liking. Sitting up, he closed his eyes and took a deep breath to will away the tears.

"I... Naruto..." Iruka stumbled for the words that would not come. His eyes were wandering back as he thought of Gaara of the desert. He felt a terrible pain within him. Gaara had pale skin and a lithe body any Kunoichi would swoon over. The redhead was not like anything any had ever seen. His pale skin, his seaglass green eyes enhanced by eyeliner, his blood-red hair, that tattoo on his forehead... not to mention Kazekage and easily one of the most powerful Shinobi in all the land.

And what was he? Iruka was plain and ordinary. He wasn't even a particularly strong Shinobi. He was just a chunin. A plain Chunin with common brown hair and eyes, and a hideous scar crossing his face. How could this ball of sunshine ever...

_**The Little Things Give You Away- Linkin Park**_

Naruto noted with a frown the change in Iruka's face. He noted the troubled look in those warm brown eyes as they looked away. He watched as Iruka's lips, which he loved so much and had been pressed in a line, drifted down at the corners into a soft frown.

Now it was his turn to worry for Iruka. He took a step towards his old Academy teacher, who had over the years become everything to him. He was extending his hand to the man, when he suddenly stopped himself. He couldn't touch Iruka, because he knew he was the reason for the brunettes confusion. Despite how much he wanted the man... he shouldn't have pushed him. He had fucked up and possibly irreparably damaged their relationship.

"Do you hate me?" Naruto asked as Iruka mumbled something under his breath that he didn't quite hear. However, he could have sworn he heard the word Gaara. "Nani?" He asked louder, in confusion, calling Iruka's attention to him.

Brown eyes slowly look towards blue. He felt a flush rise in his cheeks, painting his scar pink. "Naruto... I know about Gaara. If you really miss him so much... that you seek his warmth in anyone near you, than perhaps you should return to Suna."

_**Pure- Orgy**_

"Nani?" Naruto asked, this time louder in confusion at what Iruka was implying. "I didn't use you just because I miss Gaara! How could you think I would so something like that?" He yelled, balling his hands into fist as he wondered how Iruka had turned his pure intentions into something so dirty and sordid.

Iruka looked at the blonde, flinching at his anger. "But... then why did you kiss me?" he asked in confusion.

Naruto looked at Iruka in stunned surprise. _And everyone says that I'm the stupid one! _"Why do you think?" Naruto snarled in anger, unwilling to admit his feelings if Iruka didn't want to see. "Why do people kiss others?"

_**Thoughtless- Korn**_

Iruka flushed at this, anger rising at the implication that he was stupid. "A vast array of reasons! Mere attraction, love, to distract, to use... an infinite amount!"

"But which do you think most likely when concerning me?"

Iruka was certain non of the baser ones could apply to Naruto when he was such an honest and good person, despite having Kyuubi inside of him. However, he couldn't dare hope that it was because he loved him... well not as a potential partner or lover. And he doubted that it could be attraction when Naruto had been with Gaara. "I don't know Naruto! I refuse to believe you'd toy with me... thoughtless as you are your pranks never were malicious. However... I'm a far cry from the likes of Gara-sama..." he said, hating how insecure he sounded.

Naruto stared at Iruka in utter confusion. _Again with Gaara, why was he bringing him up? _"Gaara is very precious and special to me," Naruto said.

_**My Heart Will Go On- Celine Dion**_

Iruka felt his heart shattering at this and had to look away, afraid Naruto would see his tears. His heart ached so terribly to hear it from Naruto's own mouth, to hear that it was more than some heated roll around in the hay. That Gaara was in fact very dear and near to Naruto's heart.

"But so are you Iruka," Naruto said, deciding to drop the honorific, with a sigh of resignation as he saw that he was going to have to be completely honest and summon the courage to lay himself bare and vulnerable in front of the brunette to get him to understand.

The chunin raised his eyes to gaze at Naruto. His eyes wide with shock as new life of hope was breathed into his heart, causing it to beat erratically. "Gaara, I love him because he understands me so well. As though he's my twin soul. But," Naruto looked away and stared at the ground as a blush rose in his cheeks at the intense way Iruka was watching him. "You were there first. You're the owner of my heart, from long before I even realized it. You made my heart beat with new life, taught me there was more to life than pain, that there is also kindness and love. No one is ever going to take your place. I'm going to love you as long as I live... love you above all others," Naruto whispered.

_**Early Sunsets Over Monroeville- My Chemical Romance**_

Iruka had to remind himself to breathe at his words. His heart was beating hard in his chest, fluttering erratically. He couldn't believe his ears. This had to be a dream. Had Naruto really just admitted to loving him? However, he didn't really understand.

"But... you gave yourself to Gaara-"

"He'd died... I thought a piece of me died with him. I didn't think I could survive it... I felt so alone. When he was brought back, I understood the extent of my feelings for him. But Gaara is Kazekage, and my dream is to become Hokage, we're not meant to be together, no matter how much it hurts us. A long-distance relationship would never work for us and I could never give up my dream, Gaara understands that and he'd never ask me to do that. Besides... it helped me realize the full extent of my feelings for you..."

_**No One Knows- Queens of the Stone Age**_

With that, Naruto leaned down and gently captured Iruka's lips. Iruka hadn't really noticed that he'd been approaching, and he was further stunned by how soft his kiss was. It wasn't like the last. Though the hunger still underlined the kiss, it was far more soft and tender. It spoke volumes of the longing and love beneath.

Iruka was lost in the kiss, the way Naruto's lips moved sensually and slow against him. They way his tongue licked the seam of his lips with devotion. He was lost when he allowed the tongue to slip in and tease his and coax his own softly to reacting. He moaned when he felt Narutos hands ghost over his hips. He had lived near twenty-seven years, traveled far and wide, and had never found the love that was hear within his dear Naruto's arms.

Iruka regretfully pulled away at the reminder of his age and shut his eyes. He knew he was flushing and he couldn't bare to look at Naruto. "We... we can't do this. I'm so much older than you... you were my student... you're supposed to be like my son, it isn't right," he murmured and stuttered, almost sounding drunk and full of despair.

_**Tomorrow- Avril Lavigne**_

"You're not my sensei anymore. And I think if I'm old enough to die fighting, I'm old enough to love and be loved by who I want," Naruto replied, running his kisses along Iruka's jaw line, his arms wrapping firmly around his waist, but leaving enough space between them so that only their clothes ghosted over one another, but enough to feel each other's escalating heat.

Iruka was having a hard time thinking. He could feel Naruto, his desire, need and his words spoke of his love. It was hard to resist. Hard to even recall why he needed to resist. He wanted this with all his heart, but Naruto could change his mind. Like all the rest before...

_**Lloro Y Lloro- Xtreme**_

"I can't," Iruka said firmly, pressing his hands to Naruto's chest and gently pushing him away, unsuccessfully trying to get out of the blondes arms. Iruka looked at Naruto's confused and pleading blue eyes.

"You don't love me?" Naruto asked. As Iruka stared into Naruto's sad blues, he could see his Kitsune's heart breaking. He didn't want to be the cause of that. But he'd already suffered so much in the past and if it happened again with Narutp, he knew he would shed tears of blood, until his life completely bled out.

_**Undisclosed Desires- Muse**_

How do you explain to the one that you love that though you love them, you could not accept your heart's deepest desires?

"I can't Naruto, because I won't be able to survive it when you get bored and leave me," Iruka whispered as his gaze looked down towards the floor. If it weren't for the fact that Naruto was still holding him, he thought he would have slid down to his knees on the floor. All of a sudden, he felt so damned tired and weak. He felt tears sprouting in his eyes and he had to close them to keep from forming any further and streaking down his cheeks.

Naruto furrowed his brows, his heart clenching as he reached his hand and gently tilted the brunette's face to look at him. However, Iruka's eyes remained closed. "Iruka, look at me," He said softly yet demanding. Reluctantly, brown eyes looked at him and Iruka felt his heart clench at the tender look Naruto gave him. "Why would I get bored of you?"

Iruka shook his head and attempted to look away, but he couldn't. Though Naruto's grasp on his chin was gentle, there was no escaping it. "Please Naruto, just forget all this," Iruka said, once more feebly attempting to get out of Naruto's grasp.

"I would never leave you, Iruka," Naruto said. Though he tended to be rather dim... he had certain instincts. It also helped that Kyu was piping in, telling him that Iruka had been hurt far too often. "I'd never get bored of you, you're the most beautiful and kind person I've ever known. I love you more than anything. Please give me the chance, Iru, to erase all the pain you've been caused the way you healed mine."

_**Broken- Seether feat. Amy Lee**_

Iruka stared into Naruto's eyes and could do nothing more than nod, hypnotized by the words. He felt lips once more placed on his softly on his, hesitant. They moved so slowly at first, only moving faster the longer they lingered.

Iruka slowly allowed himself to get lost in the sensation. He'd felt so broken before, but slowly, Naruto's kiss seemed to make him forget everything but the heat that increased between them torturously slowly.

As their kiss became intense, Naruto's hands clung to Iruka. He wanted to erase all the man's pain, that pain in those brown eyes, he never wanted to see that again. _I'll never hurt you, I'll never leave you, I will chase away all your pain, dattebayo!_

_**Hasta Siempre- Disidente**_

Their relationship took a very slow course, the pace was set by Iruka. He didn't quite feel comfortable with going all the way with Naruto quite just yet, though he desperately wanted it. Naruto didn't quite understand his reasoning, but accepted it.

For several months, the most he was able to do was kiss Iruka, hold his hand, or cuddle with him. Naruto was fine with that. However, as they steadily drew close to a year, his need for more was getting quite frustrating. But Naruto never complained. Actually, it seemed to spur him to focus on his ninja career, which had been frozen on Genin for years due to his training with Jiraiya and chasing after Sasuke.

Before long, he finally became Chunin, thanks to Iruka's holding out on him.

_**My Love- Justin Timberlake**_

As a congratulatory gift, Naruto was allowed some heavy petting and given his very first orgasm with Iruka. "What do I get when I when I become a Jonin?" Naruto asked as he looked up with a lazy grin in his after glow. Iruka smirked up at his blond lover and licked the palm of his hand, having his first taste of his young lover; a suggestive gesture that almost had Naruto's spent arousal, stirring.

Therefore, mere months after becoming a Chunin, Naruto became a Jonin. Many of his friends wanted to throw a celebration in Naruto's honor as now, at the age of seventeen, he was finally a Jonin. However, Naruto dismissed them all and headed straight to his brown-haired lover who was smiling at him proudly. Before Iruka could express his congratulations, his wrist was caught in the Jonin's grip and he was dragged through Konoha, straight to his apartment.

Iruka cursed Naruto's Jonin speed, which almost rivaled the Yodaime's as he and his lover were quickly divested of their clothes and Iruka found himself spread out on the bed. Naruto had no patience and went straight for the kill. Several minutes later, Iruka was squirming and panting, "You're the one supposed to be-"

However, he didn't finish... at least not his statement. Naruto came off Iruka with an audible pop as he smirked at Iruka's lovely tanned body, glistening with sweat. "Please don't tell me I have to become Hokage before we can go all the way," Naruto said.

Iruka was barely able to raise his body on his elbows, it felt too much like jelly. "Well at least not for oral," the dophin-nin said with a grin.

_**A Well Respected Man- The Kinks**_

And so it was that a mere six months later...

Iruka had eyes for no one but Naruto, his eyes could not be torn away from Konoha's newly inducted leader, despite the many other nin present, including dignitaries from other nations, including Suna. Iruka watched as Naruto, in his pristine white, Hokage robes, shook hands with the Kazekage in his own robes; the only difference in their robes being the color of patters in them, Naruto's red, and Gaara's blue.

Iruka would have been inclined to feel insecure about Naruto meeting with his first lover, but in the nearly two years that he and the blonde had been together, Naruto had made him feel so loved, that he couldn't muster it. Naruto had even informed him that he had of course told Gaara about their relationship, and that the Kazekage was genuinely happy for Naruto and wished them the best.

In fact, as Iruka watched the exchange between the two Kage's, Naruto being his normal, bubbly self and grinning like a mad-man, while Gaara's face remained stoic, though the corner of his mouth was slightly turned upward, Iruka merely saw two friends.

Naruto briefly looked at him, his eyes sparkling. Iruka's own mirrored his, as they caught the blue gaze. _I always knew you'd do it Naruto, get everyone's acknowledgment, by becoming the Hokage. _

_**Rude Boy- Rihanna**_

Iruka was startled when he felt arms wrapping around his waist, while he was in the middle of a conversation with Kakashi, but couldn't help but smile when he saw the robes. "I think its time for my gift," Naruto whispered huskily into Iruka's ear, causing the dolphin nin to blush as his Kitsune's hot breath brushed by his ear. Iruka felt a shiver run down his spine and the scar that crossed his nose was painted red.

"Naruto! We can't leave! This celebration is in your honor!" Iruka turned his head slightly and whispered incredulously and indignantly to his lover, whose cheek was resting against his. As Naruto was now several inches taller than Iruka, a good five at least, this required him to bend slightly.

"Iru-chan! I've been patient enough! I want to make love to you, to hell with all these people," Naruto said as he nipped at Iruka's earlobe.

"Well if that isn't just rude," Kakashi said, though his eyes were curving in the tell-tale sign of a smile. Iruka felt his face heat up further, he'd forgotten the copy-nin had been standing there. Naruto grinned over at his old sensei. In Konoha, and well to everyone in the nin-world, knowledge of Naruto and Iruka's relationship was nothing new. Naruto wasn't exactly the type to keep something like that hidden. Furthermore, everyone in Konoha knew Iruka was off-limits to anyone who valued their life.

"Sorry Kakashi-sensei, but I've been waiting to pound Iruka into the mattress for longer than I care to mention," Naruto said with a grin. "So we'll be leaving now," he said before disappearing with Iruka, who could die of embarrassment, in a swirl of leaves. "And now to the main event" Naruto said as in a flash he was rid of his Hokage robes, just as Iruka was immediately divested of his own Chunin uniform and his hair set loose.

_**Dreaming of You- Selena**_

When Iruka woke the following day, late in the afternoon, he smiled at he felt the warmth of the man he was curled into. As he sat up, ignoring the pain that shot through his body, he looked down at the love of his life. The sun, peaking through the Hokage's suite, lit up Naruto's golden hairs. His eyes were shut and there was a smile on his face, as though he was having a pleasant dream.

Iruka ran his fingers over the whiskered cheeks, to make sure this was real. He often woke, feeling as though he must be dreaming. After last night... it seemed more than a dream than ever. Naruto made love to him slowly that first time and it was absolutely perfect. The next three rounds were passionate, some even a little rough... though Iruka didn't mind it. In fact, from time to time, he really enjoyed it as not many of his past lovers were ever rough with him, thinking he was made of glass. And Kami was Naruto far superior in bed than any of the others.

Iruka's warm brown eyes washed down the Hokage's body. He took in the broad, muscular shoulders. The impeccable chiseled pecs. The flat, and washboard abs, exceedingly hotter due to the seal mark. Naruto's body, though slim, was ripped with his muscles. Iruka had never seen anything so beautiful and felt exceedingly lucky to be the envy of every man and woman who saw Naruto.

_**Sky- Ra**_

His eyes drifted back to Naruto's face and was startled when he saw beautiful blue eyes watching him with a warm smile. "Mornin' love," Naruto mumbled as he gently grabbed Iruka and pulled him to him, placing a kiss on his lips.

Iruka felt his stomach flutter with warmth at Naruto's words. He loved the blonde ball of sunshine as much as he did in the beginning, it never waned. In fact, amazingly, his love for Naruto only seemed to grown. However, he forgot all this when Naruto gently pulled him down so he was partially on top of him, his eyes wincing in pain.

This did not go by unnoticed by the new Hokage, who tensed slightly and pulled away from Iruka, his brows furrowed in concern. "I'm sorry, did I hurt you? Do you want me to get you-"

"I'm all right, Naruto," Iruka said with a smile of fondness that his love was so concerned. "Just a little sore."

Naruto nodded before slipping out from under Iruka and before Iruka could protest, picked up his love bridal style and carried him to the Hokage's bathroom, in which there was an extremely large tub, that looked as though it could fit three of four, adults very comfortably. Before Iruka could say anything, he was placed inside and found the tub immediately filling from various taps with hot water.

_**Me Cambiaste La Vida- Xtreme**_

"Naruto, I could have waited until I got home for this. I have no clothes here, and I'm NOT putting-"

"Relax, Iru-chan," Naruto said as he slipped in and moved Iruka forward so he could sit behind him and wrapped his arms around the smaller frame before him. "When we were at the party last night, I had a couple ANBU go to your place and retrieve some of vital things from your apartment... and actually its pretty late, so your place has been probably been completely vacated by now."

"What?" Iruka asked as he looked over his shoulder, disgruntled. The blonde looked momentarily thoughtful.

"Yeah, you're moving in with me."

Iruka was stunned by this. "And you were planning to inform me of this decision when?"

"I just did; there was no time before now with all the preparations for my inauguration, and the feast and gathering, and then with tearing off your clothes and making love until our bodies exhausted... see," Naruto said casually. Iruka was still a little dumb-founded and having trouble getting his bearings. When Naruto finally noticed Iruka looking at him, utterly confused, he suddenly grinned. "You didn't think that after last night I was ever going to let you go, did you? I want you at my side, everyday. I want you to be the last person I see every night, and the first person I see every morning."

Iruka blushed at this, feeling his heart beat hard. He couldn't believe he was so fortunate to have been gifted with this golden-man's heart. As if reading his thoughts, Naruto placed a kiss on his shoulder. "You changed my life, Iruka... you saved me."

_**Angel- Aerosmith**_

"You saved me too," Iruka said, as he looked at his angel, turning slightly so he could kiss Naruto. Who would have thought it...? However, they were both orphans... both made orphans by the same incident. When Iruka had once wanted to hate Naruto and blame him for his parent deaths, now he felt that … it was the reason they were destined for one another.

Iruka missed his parents every day, the ache could never go away, but Iruka was sure that these things had occurred for a reason and made peace with the past long ago. Now, he wouldn't have things any other way.

_**Fin**_

**A/n: **Though I wrote this mainly for my own amusement, reviews are welcome.


End file.
